Otanjobi omedeto
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Un petit recueil de 9 drabbles posté le 9 Juin pour l'anniversaire de Mukuro, parce qu'il à bien le droit à ça après tout ce qu'il à fait jusqu'ici, en gros me convertir à la religion Ananastique !


**Titre****:** Otanjobi Omedeto Mukuro

**Rating**: T (Ça devrait suffire !)

**Paring**: Il n'y en à pas vraiment, enfin, vous verrez~

**Disclaimer**: Actuellement Basil et Tsuna prenne leur douche dans ma salle de bain, Xanxus et Squalo font leur affaire dans la chambre de mes parents, Mukuro et Hibari dans celle de mon frère, Bel apprend à Fran comment poignarder des oiseaux dans mon jardin, Besta garde le portail, Fuuta prépare un gâteau pour l'anniversaire de Mukuro et je suis l'aider mais je publie ça d'abord. Les arcobalenos mange un Couscous au restaurant pas loin, Lussuria bronze sur le bain de soleil en réprimandant gaiement Bel qui décime encore ses oiseaux et Levi essai toujours de comprendre pourquoi quand il passe sous une ampoule elle s'allume ! Mais sinon, il ne sont pas à moi =D

**Des drabbles plus ou moins débiles (souvent plus) en l'honneur de ce cher illusionniste à la coupe très originale et au caractère très ananastique (= Ananas + Pornographique u_u), j'ai nommé : Mukuro ! Si vous êtes arriver jusque la ou même si vous avez passer le paragraphe du dessus, Enjoy ! 8D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 1:<strong>_

Tsuna ainsi que la plupart de ses gardiens, la Varia et même les arcobalenos se retenaient en ce moment même d'exploser de rire. Mais Lambo, que tout le monde savaient suicidaire, se mit à rire de façon abusive tout en se roulant par terre. Il faut dire que la situation était quand même très risible. Mukuro qui n'était pas en forme et prenait le corps de Chrome en oubliant de changer les vêtements, se retrouvant donc en jupe et le nombril à l'air... Dans ce cas la la seule chose à dire c'est...

**-Kufufu~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 2:<strong>_

Byakuran s'amusait comme un petit fou. Scrutant le moindre geste de son prisonnier. Il mordilla encore une fois ce qu'il tenait de sa main droite et frissonna en voyant le petit sursaut de l'homme devant lui. Il lécha l'objet sur toute la longueur et put se délecter du petit gémissement que poussa l'illusionniste. Puis finalement, il reposa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main pour s'asseoir au bord du lit ou dormait Mukuro, riant légèrement. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'homme aux yeux vairons ne lâchait jamais son arme, qui aurait cru que toucher son trident serait comme le toucher directement. Décidément, il allait bien s'amuser.

**-Hm, vraiment intéressant, Mukuro-kun~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 3:<strong>_

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hibari Kyoya avait envie de s'amuser avec sa nourriture. Ont lui avait toujours dit que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec, qu'il fallait finir vite et proprement. Mais la, il hachait menu ce qui se trouvait dans son bol, se rassasiant des grimaces de son vis à vis. Et, il portait la cuillère lentement à sa bouche sous le regard suppliant de l'homme face à lui avant de l'avaler, s'attirant une petite plainte emplie de tristesse.

**-Je ne te croyais pas aussi sensible, ananas herbivore.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi, si on mangeait des alouettes juste en face de toi sans que tu n'y puisses rien, hein ? Espèce de cannibale !**

Oui vraiment, manger des tranches d'ananas après avoir longuement jouer avec juste devant l'illusionniste attacher au fauteuil grâce à ses menottes, c'était limite jouissif pour le préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori. Il sourit presque sadiquement en voyant le saladier rempli de ce fruit juste devant lui, s'attirant une nouvelle plainte de son prisonnier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 4:<strong>_

Dés qu'il avait entendu le petit cri de douleur pousser par sa petite Chrome, Mukuro s'était empresser de prendre possession de son corps à nouveau, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'incident avec les vêtements. Et apparemment, les Dieux du monde entier étaient contre lui. Car il se retrouva dans un fauteuil bien moelleux, des bigoudis dans les cheveux et une demoiselle devant lui entrain de lui manucurer les ongles. Sa petite protégée avait seulement eut mal à cause d'une maladresse de la jeune fille. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Bianchi, Haru et Kyoko étaient dans les fauteuils juste à côté. Mais le pire était sans doute le fait que Lussuria se fendait la poire en le regardant, lui aussi en pleine manucure. Ce qu'il ne vit pas en revanche, se fut Belphegor, qui était juste derrière lui, en plein brushing princier pour lui et sa boite arme, Mink, qui prenait des photos de Mukuro tout en riant discrètement. Avec ça il pourrait rembourser tout ce qu'il devait à Mammon sans avoir à rien débourser.

**-Ushishishi~ I'm winner !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 5<strong>_:

Mukuro détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle sur les situations telles que celles qu'il vivait à présent. Il était presque collé dos à la paroi de l'ascenseur. Retenant ses tremblements que Tsuna et ses gardiens percevaient malgré tout très bien.

**-Mukuro ? Ça va ?**

L'illusionniste ne répondit que d'un rire nerveux tout en croisant les bras sur son torse, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui s'emparait de lui. Mais, alors que l'étage voulut était presque atteint et qu'il pensait avoir réussi à les duper, Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelque chose.

**-Le bâtard à la coupe d'Ananas serait claustrophobe ? **

Mukuro ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard, de nouveau prit d'un rire nerveux. Tout les gardiens explosèrent de rire mis à part Tsuna qui se retenaient et Hibari qui le faisait intérieurement. L'illusionniste se renfrogna, après tout après être rester presque 10 ans dans un bocal, qui ne serait pas devenu claustrophobe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dra<strong>__**bble 6:**_

Depuis que Ken sortait avec Chrome, ayant enfin accepter d'avouer qu'il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, il était beaucoup moins suicidaire. Il faut dire que depuis que Mukuro l'avait surpris en train de câliner sa petite protégée, il lui jetait maintenant des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Au début, il avait crut que ça se calmerait, que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère du « Brother complex » comme le disait Chikusa.

**-Les chiens devraient savoir rester à leur place, Kufufu~ **

Il sursauta. Maintenant il n'en était plus si sur. Car, actuellement, il était dans le canapé, Chrome se reposant, la tête sur ses genoux. Et Mukuro qui se tenait juste devant lui, assis devant la table sur laquelle était poser l'annuaire. L'illusionniste faisait tourner son portable entre ses doigts alors que de son autre main, il caressait la page « Vétérinaire ».

**-Kufufu~ Il commence à devenir insolent, le clébard. Il faudrait que je pense à le faire castrer~**

Ken faillit s'évanouir, heureusement que Chrome ne laisserait pas faire Mukuro car sinon, il aurait put dire adieu à ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Ou un animal, parce qu'avec Ken, on était pas encore très sûr.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 7:<strong>_

Mukuro allait le tuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Chrome surprotège toujours son disciple et que, donc, il doive accepter toutes les demandes de ce dernier ? Le destin, même si il n'y croyait pas, semblait s'acharner contre lui. De plus, Fran avait vraiment des goût étrange question film. Alors ils faisaient actuellement la queue pour aller voir « **La revanche d'Ananas-man **» et cela faisait donc une heure qu'ils poireautaient parce que le caissier était une cruche.

Mais, si il n'y avait eut que ça. Non, vous vous en doutez bien. Alors, tout les gamins qui allaient voir le films et qui avait de joli T-shirt avec le héro dessus, autrement dit Ananas-man, demandait à Mukuro de leur singer des autographes. Et ce dernier, n'étant pas vraiment réputé pour ses dons de babysitteur, leur lançait des regard noir.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à faire fuir les gnomes, comme il les appelait, grâce à la voie des bêtes. Et oui, ces petits choses bruyantes et collantes appeler enfants avaient toujours eut la trouille des serpents, et ce, même si ces derniers n'étaient que de simples illusions.

**-Shishô, la prochaine fois vous reviendrez avec moi ?**

**-Kufufu~ Hors de question. **

**-Mais Shishô, vu que le caissier vous à pris pour le héros du film, on à pas payer notre place.**

**-Si tu espères te servir de moi comme pass cinéma, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, imbécile de disciple. **

**-Bon, alors je demanderais à Chrome-nee-san~ **

**-Kufufufufufufufufu~ J'accepte.**

**-Thank you Shishô !**

Mukuro soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas se faire gronder une nouvelle fois par sa jolie petite Chrome, malgré sa timidité et son apparence fébrile, lorsqu'elle s'énervait elle faisait vraiment peur, même pour Mukuro. Surtout pour Mukuro en fait. Ce que l'illusionniste avait retenu de cette journée, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais du présenté Fran à Chrome, ces deux la étaient terribles lorsqu'ils s'alliaient.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 8<strong>_:

Mukuro n'avait pas pu résister, même si Chrome l'avait prévenu que c'était un piège, il avait pris son corps pour faire face à Daemon Spade. Et, la première chose qu'il dit après avoir libérer ses poignets des chaînes qui les retenaient et avoir fait apparaître son trident, ce fut de s'expliquer de façon très claire;

**_-_Je ne te tuerais pas parce que tu es un mafieux, mais juste parce qu'à cause de toi et de ta génétique à la con, j'ai hériter de cette coupe de merde ! Crève, Spade !**

**-Mais enfin... Elle est très bien ma coupe !**

**-Certes, pour quelqu'un qui vivait il y à 400 ans, ce n'est pas une gêne, après tout à cette époque la, ce magnifique fruit appeler Ananas n'avait pas encore été découvert. Mais tu ne peux pas t'imaginer combien de fois j'ai eut à faire à cette comparaison !**

**-... Me tuer ne résoudra pas le problème...**

**-Certes...**

**-Faisons un marché tu veux ?**

**-Dis toujours.**

**-Tu ne me tue pas, tu me laisses rester dans ton esprit, je serais sage promis, et en échange, je te lisse les cheveux tout les matins. C'est un bon deal non ?**

**-Hm... Kufufu~ Marché conclu !**

Et depuis ce jour, Daemon devint le coiffeur attitré de Mukuro qui n'eut plus jamais son épis sauf à de rare occasions, comme l'anniversaire de Fran qui voulait absolument que son maître ressemble à son héros préférer ou encore lorsque Chrome avait besoin qu'il se fasse passé pour son grand frère pour les entretien d'embauche.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drabble 9:<strong>_

Mukuro était confortablement installé dans le canapé du bureau du chef du comité de discipline, un manga dans les mains. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement les pages qu'il tournait lorsqu'il avait finit de les lire. Il emettait de temps à autre ce rire si caractéristique que lui seul pouvait faire, car, ce manga n'était pas n'importe lequel. Non, il s'agissait de l'un des tomes de Junjou romantica, plus particulièrement un qui contenait du Junjou egoist, avec Nowaki et Hiroki. Car Mukuro portait vraiment un grand intérêt à ce couple.

Il aurait presque pu assimiler Nowaki à sa conscience et Hiroki à celle de son petit Kyoya. Parce qu'intérieurement, l'illusionniste faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre heureux le gardien du nuage, tandis que ce dernier cherchait toujours des excuses quand il faisait quelque chose qui faisait plaisir au gardien de la brume mais le laissait faire malgré tout quand il souhaitait assouvir ses pulsions.

**-Kufufu~ **

Mukuro était actuellement en pleine scène de lemon, passionnant, instructif et surtout, il pourrait ré-utiliser les méthodes utilisées avec son amant. Soudain, alors qu'il finissait de lire la fin du tome, il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule et autre chose lui mettre de petite tape sur la joue. Il soupira et tourna la tête, sachant pertinemment que ce qui se trouvait sur son épaule était rond, jaune, pot de colle, volant, emplumé et surtout mignon du point de vue du gardien du nuage.

**-Va t'en sale volatile.**

Seul un petit piaillement heureux lui répondit alors qu'Hibird, car c'était lui, se blottit contre son cou, bien caler sur son épaule. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa le tome suivant qu'il commença à lire. Il ne put réprimer un léger rire accompagné d'un sourire en coin lorsque l'oiseau s'envola pour se poser sur l'un de ses poignets, lisant également.

**-Kufufu~ Petit oiseau pervers !**

Ce n'est qu'une heure et de mi plus tard qu'Hibari décida de se pointer dans son bureau. Il savait pertinemment que son amant l'y attendait mais il avait eut plus d'herbivores désobéissant à mordre à mort que d'habitude cet après midi. Alors il avait nettoyer avant d'y aller. En ouvrant la porte, il vit son canari et son ananas en train de lire. Ce qui ne lui plus pas fut le «** YAOI -18** » sur la couverture, comment Mukuro pouvait-il faire lire ça à son oisillon.

**-Ananas pervers.**

**-Tout comme ton cher petit Hibird ! D'ailleurs regarde ce qu'il sait faire maintenant, je n'y suis pour rien il à commencer à me le réciter après le 5ème tome. Kufufu~**

Mukuro se leva et s'approcha du japonais puis, après lui avoir voler un baiser et échapper à la perforation de sa lèvre inférieure par une alouette mécontente, il porta le petit volatile qui était perché sur son index à hauteur du visage d'Hibari. L'oiseau remua un peu et, gonflant son plumage, il commença sa tirade.

**-Usagi se fait Misaki~ Nowaki se fait Hiroki~ Miyagi se fait Shinobu~ Et ! Hibari~ ! Hibari~ ! Hibari~ ! Mukuro se fait Hibari dans son bureau à Namimori~ ! Mukuro lit du yaoi en pensant à Hibari tout nu dans son lit~ ! Kififi~**

**-Kufufu~ N'est-il pas adorable ?**

Hibari était sur le cul, si il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur ses émotions ses yeux se seraient écarquillé et sa bouche se serait entrouverte pour montrer son étonnement, il était actuellement en état de choc. De plus, son amant caressait affectueusement la boule de plume qui imitait son rire à la perfection si ce n'était le changement de voyelle. Non décidément, Hibari ne laisserait plus jamais Hibird tout seul avec le psycopathe pervers qui lui servait de petit ami, plus jamais. Foi d'alouette.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila voila ! Oui je sais, la plupart (tous en fait) son complètement débile mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Si vous voulez me jeter quelque chose lancez moi des ananas, autant faire ça dans le thème "Anniversaire de Mukuro" hein ! Sur ce je vous laisse et à bientôt dans un nouvel OS ou dans le prochain chapitre d'une de mes autres fics~<strong>

**Aki-chan~  
><strong>


End file.
